A Fight For Life
by The-Engineering-Reader
Summary: It starts midway trough HTTYD 2 **Spoiler inside**... and hiccup grows a little. He finally comes into contact with someone who won't be trained and has to learn the hard way. Mostly sticks to the movie but continues on. *VERY new writer here, see how you like it*
1. Introduction

**Well, this is my first ever attempt at writing. It'll be interesting to see what you all think of it.**

**BTW, sadly I do not, in fact, own How to train your dragon 1 or 2, or any of the characters. **

He stared down, with his dead father in his arms and his sobbing mother on his father's chest… and something snapped. Something deep inside him. A realization that sometimes there just isn't a way to reason with people who don't want to be reasoned with. He watched Drago fly off on his dragon… HIS dragon… HIS Toothless… his best friend, and it all came clear in his eyes. Hiccup realized that men who use hate as the driver for peace loose what peace itself means. The peace you find on the back of a dragon sailing on the north wind, absolute and total freedom. The freedom to be who you are, to go where your heart leads you. The freedom to care for others, to laugh, to cry, to feel joy and sadness. The freedom to live!

Drago wanted none of that. He simply wanted control, and he was absolutely certain in his own mind and heart that control was the only way to achieve this twisted mania he called peace.

Only the closed mind is certain.

/

**Well, that's the intro. Please tell me what you think? I'll probably keep going at least to where HTTYD leaves off with a couple slight changes to the plot. **


	2. Chapter 1

Glad to see everyone is taking an interest! It actually has me quite excited!

To my reviewers,

I will absolutely make the chapters longer, and I was originally planning on not publishing the introduction till I could get a bit more done on the story. However, the "new story" button on the account manager just looked that interesting to click haha!

Anyways, here goes…

/

"Hiccup, what are we going to do?" Astrid looked up at the young man with care and concern in her eyes. His pain and grief couldn't help but be shared by the woman who'd cared for him so deeply for years now.

"Yeah! They've taken all our dragons!"

Hiccup watched his father's funeral ship burn in the sunset. His grief, his anger and confusion, his sorrow welled up in him and he let the heavens know his rage and despair. How could someone care so little for life? Why would someone do such horror in the name of good and peace? Astrid burned with grief as she wrapped a heartbroken hiccup in her arms and hugged him to her breast as he knelt. She cried silent tears in his mop of brown hair as they stood there, framed against the ruin of the battle, but she knew time would not stand still.

"He was strong, ya know. Your dad, he cared about you very much…" she whispered softly to him, "And you're just like him, like it or not. We believe in you, hiccup, you were born to lead all of us. It's up to you to be strong for yourself and us now"

He knew she was right, she was always right… except that time when she thought putting the saddle release mechanism right next to the storage compartment latch on one of the saddles he designed, THAT made for some interesting "packing on the fly" moments… He'd spent all his life trying not to be his father, only to realize his father was who hiccup, the man, wanted to be most. And, all at once, he saw his father's smile looking down on him. Hiccup remembered his dad's laugh, then he almost felt Stoic the Vast's hand on his shoulder, rough and heavy, and his father said "Son, I'm so proud of the man you've become. Now go be the chief you could be proud to be"

Hiccup stood up, dried his eyes, and almost chuckled to himself, the nasally tone of his voice almost startling against the heavy silence as a small baby dragon caught the corner of his eye, "Well, they couldn't take ALL the dragons"

/

"Hiccup! Ar ya sure ya know wha yer doin?" Gobber called out to Hiccup in anxious tones, "Some might say this plan was poorly conceived!"

"Yeah! These dragons don't listen! How are we even supposed to fly them!" Tuffnut shouted.

"They don't listen to anybody", Hiccup shouted as he shifted his focus, "I guess that's why we get along".

/

The scene that appeared below them was devastating. Dragon and Viking alike lay dead across the village. Friends and family, companions and loved ones were frozen among the ruin. The sight was terrible to see and the riders of Burk looked at it with anguish written across their faces.

That day a miracle happened. As hiccup reached out and laid his hand on Toothless' nose, the nightmare broke and a ray of sunshine burst through. Toothless woke up. Like a cloud burning with the noon sun, the dragon's heart and soul were cleansed of the awful stench the black dragon king's will. In that moment the night fury and the boy came together in heart and mind and both smiled. Then Hiccup laughed for pure joy as time stood still for that short moment, and all of a sudden he knew everything would be ok. Somehow, some way it just would.

Toothless gave a great roar as Drago fell off of him and Burk's first dragon rider took his narutal place on the back of the most feared of dragons… and the people cheered. A great and glorious cheer that filled dragon and rider alike with an emotion akin to joy but full of determination, yet more real than even an emotion and more like sure knowledge of a victory, and that cheer did something that everyone felt but few could describe. The cry of freedom rang in the ears of every dragon there, and Drago, for the first time, felt the thrill of fear course through his body. It filled him with hate.

Shoving back the fear he, Drago Bludfist the great, felt in him, he swung his pike in furry and screamed his chilling scream urging the black king to destroy the night fury and this so called "Dragon master". The black king's own pride damaged, tried with all his might to bring toothless under his control, but the dragon would not be conquered again and flew to save his village.

Fear made its presence known again, but this time to the Vikings of Burk. For where Toothless and Hiccup had landed after a chance shot knocked the pair to the ground, there now stood the icy obelisk structure that the black king spat from his cavernous mouth. Fear then turned to despair, and despair turned to grief and sadness as all bowed their heads at the cruelty of it.

Then something happened. Something no one ever expected. Completely unlooked for and hardly imaginable. First was the noise. That wonderful screaming noise of defiance and power that once filled every Viking heart with the instant urge to run for the hills. Then the light pierced through. Beautiful and terrible, insane and reasonable all at once, then there was toothless. Glowing with a fire that burned in his body and burned even hotter in his heart, he roared at the alpha! He roared again at the alpha, even louder! Then screamed! And even as he screamed the ring in the ears of all the dragons turned to a roar, which turned to a thunder that shook the island with its power. Every head turned to Hiccup and Toothless, and the battle was won. Fire rained down on Drago and his alpha with an undeniable fury and the alpha was alpha no more. Toothless had conquered all. The gigantic black dragon turned and sunk into the ocean taking Drago with it, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, he knew what had to happen, but the relief of not having to bloody his hands was immense.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stood at the cliff and watched the sea froth from the massive wake and looked to make sure Bludfist the horrible would never return again. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on it because something furry and beautiful filled his eyes and arms in a tight embrace. She didn't let go. She just cried tears of joy into his shoulder and held him tight. He didn't let go either. He just held her and rubbed a comforting had along her back. Life could be good again. Maybe not immediately, but it certainly had a good start.

/

The pyres blazed brightly on the cliffs of Burk that night as everyone mourned their dead. It was a somber occasion where men, women and boys alike shed tears and drank the health of the brave people the Valkyries now lead to Valhalla. Newly appointed Chief Hiccup cared to the needs of his people with the earnesty and consideration that lay deep in the makeup of his being, and as twilight turned to night everyone turned to Hiccup with expectant eyes.

"Hiccup", Astrid whispered to him, "I think you need to say a speech… or something".

"Ha… haha…" hiccup looked at her with embarrassment then fear, "Wait, Astrid! You're serious?! Uhhh I don't know how to do stuff like that", he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "oh Gods uhhhh ok…"

Astrid chuckled a little as she stepped back a couple feet. She knew he had it in him. She'd seen it better than anyone on the whole island, or world for that matter. The only person who'd matched Hiccup in his effort to help that night had been Astrid, working alongside him step for step, filling in where his nervousness or forgetfulness made him miss something.

"Achem, uh.. well…", the young chief stumbled for words as he thought about how to address his island, after all it is his island now isn't it..? "Today was hell." He spoke from the bottom of his heart, "We're all grieving lost loved ones, and we remember them deep in our hearts. We remember lives and we remember that they died for us! So we could live to see a better tomorrow, and see them smiling down on us from Valhalla and we cheer their memories as we cheer their lives! Let's let them see us build the future of tomorrow and let's build it together. Are you with me?"

"We're with ya, Hiccup!" the crowd shouted their agreement.

With a nervous smile, Hiccup stepped off the box he'd been standing on and Astrid ran over to him with a proud smile which quickly turned to a surprised squeak as Hiccup caught her by the waist and kissed her lovingly in a sudden and unexpected wave of confidence. "haha I like this Chief Hiccup", she said with an appreciative smile and a wink.

"Well that's good, I don't think I'm getting out of this one", he chuckled half smiling.

His mother, Valka, looked at the two of them and smiled to herself, happy that he had someone to lean on tonight.

/

Quiet sobs sounded out as Hiccup sat in the corner of his house, it was his house now wasn't it, he'd been strong for his village as he'd helped with the evening meal and building the pyres that night, but now in the solitude of home, he grieved his father alone. His mother lay in one of the upper rooms, sleep being a blessed reprieve from the grief she felt.

The door squeaked on its hinges and Toothless looked up from his place next to Hiccup. Then he lay back down as the familiar smell of Astrid met his inquiring sniffs. She walked slowly towards the dying coals of the fire as she looked to see Hiccup sitting against the wall with his head resting on his knees. "Hiccup?"

He looked up and it pained her to see his tear stained eyes and grief stricken expression. Though she addressed him, he didn't have the strength to speak and hold back tears, so when he tried all that came out was a broken sob and another tear.

"Oh hiccup…", she ran over to him and knelt beside him as she wiped the tear from his cheek, "Come to bed, Hiccup. Common, I'll help you". She gently took his arm and helped him to his feet. Once he was up, she noticed to her chagrin that he was now taller than her and heavy enough that all she could really do was help lead him to his room.

He didn't say anything as she led him to his room, Toothless following quietly behind. When they got there, he just sat on the edge of the bed, Astrid reached down and unstrapped his prosthetic and buckles of his flight suit. She laid them aside and motioned for him to get under the covers. He "did as he was told", then just looked at her. She got up and turned away, though she noticed his immediate sadness as she walked away from his bed. His face quickly relaxed as he saw her instead of walk out, simply shut the door and make her way back to the bed. "I'm not leaving you tonight, Hiccup, I'll be here". The excitement of her taking off some of her outer clothing was lost on the young man, who was simply grateful for the comfort of the girl he loved being near him.

She crawled in next to him and immediately wrapped him up in a comforting embrace. He put his arms around her and nuzzled himself into the comfort and warmth of his Astrid… his Astrid… he really liked that. And they feel asleep, together. Toothless laying around the bed and Stromfly, Astrid's Naddar, keeping watch from the roof.

/

Well, there's Chapter 1! I will admit, this is harder and more fun than I thought it'd be!

**HiccupHaddockLover **how's that for a little Hicstrid? But I'm actually hoping to make this a longer story, I'm just figuring out this whole writing thing as I go lol. I'm sure you can tell most of my experience is writing non-fiction *booorrrriiiiinnng*


	3. Chapter 2

Well, I will admit I'm hooked. This is so much fun and I've been stoked all day at the responses from all of you!

**Lorde: **it's like you knew what I was going to write before I could even get it down! All of that is sure to follow.

**Hiccuphaddocklover:** Glad you liked it! I know the feeling! My eyes were wet when Stoic died too, and I'm not a crier! Not by any stretch of the imagination. I was the guy who sighed and raised an eyebrow in Braveheart when Wallace died.

Anyways, on with the story!

/

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was making its way over the horizon, lighting the island with a crisp warmth that touched the soul, and Hiccup was fast asleep.

*Thud….. thud thud….. thud*

Hiccup groaned and shut his eyes tighter, not even half awake and not overly happy at the noise.

*Thud Thud Thud* "Toooothleeessss go awaaaay….!" *Squeeaaaak*

Hiccup was awake now. Very awake.

His eyes snapped open and he was greeted with a sight that conjured a slightly bewildered and very happy expression on his face. He was nestled comfortably, quite comfortably in fact, in Astrid's "chest" area and his face told the story of his appreciation for this new way of waking up in the morning. Then, remembering what'd actually woken him up, he looked up to shout at Toothless on the roof that he was getting up, but Toothless was staring back at him from the foot of Hiccup's bed… Toothless gave a quick snort that said "What're you looking at me for! I didn't do anything!" and all at once, he saw it. Framed against the door of his room, Hiccup's mother stood there casually with slightly raised eyebrows and a smile that held more than Hiccup knew. Astrid stirred, moaned softly, stretched a little and reached for her man reflexively. Then she opened her eyes, Saw Hiccup sitting half up on the bed, followed his eyesight and it was her turn to look bewildered and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Hiccup, I think it might be time for you to introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

"Uhhh Hi, hi mom, uuhh", He looked down in nervousness and saw his piled flight gear next to Astrid's discarded skirt, shoulder plates, outer furs and various other articles of clothing she shed last night before getting into bed… with him… in his house… and his mom was, "Oh gods, uhh mom, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is mom, uhh Astrid is my uhhh"

"Girlfriend", Astrid offered swiftly. She was just as nervous but minutely more composed than her sloppy haired boyfriend.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, smiled and looked back at his mother, "Yup! Girlfriend haha" he let out his bewildered and nervous laugh as he looked from woman to woman in a frantic plea for someone to say something…. Anything!... common people!

"Good to meet you, Astrid. How about breakfast?" Valka turned and left, but she didn't get two steps down the hall before her mirth overtook her and she let out a burst of laughter that had been contained for too long.

"Gyah man", Hiccup slumped back to his pillow and let out a breath of sheer emotion.

"Good morning, you", Astrid spoke as both of them calmed down.

"Good morning, you too", Hiccup chuckled back.

Astrid laughed as she scrunched her nose a bit, "You're going to have to work on your terms of endearment"

"Hahaha right, because 'you' is such a great one", it was his turn to laugh but he didn't have time scrunch his nose because a hard right found its mark on his modest bicep, "Ouch!" then he looked at it then looked up quickly with an expectant smile. He didn't have to wait long because her lips met his and they said good morning properly.

They were interrupted before too long by a dragon's version of a groan and both looked over and down to see Toothless' front paws placed firmly over his head in an attempt drown out both sight and sound of the bed headed couple "smooching".

"We'd better get out of bed before your mom comes back!"

"Ugh you're right… ladies first?" Hiccup said with an almost undetectable tone of discomfort.

Astrid shrugged and swung her feet down to the floor. She bent down to pick up her skirt and Hiccup went from casual interest to rapt attention to an 'oh boy look how interesting that wall is' in the time it took for Astrid to pick up her skirt and start shimmying it up her legs and into place. She finished dressing and turned to Hiccup as she said "Alright, your turn"

His head snapped back from the off plumb wall joists and said, "Uhhh me? No, no I can sit here for a minute or five".

"Hiccup, common your mom is waiting", she spoke in tones that were more suited to a sniffling toddler as you told them they'd be fine, it was just a scratch, "Here I'll put your leg on for you"

"Nonono its ok, I'll get it!" He scrambled at the covers and looked at his prosthetic wishing he had the power to magically make it fly to him. (Crazy idea right?!)

Astrid looked at him in disbelief and picked up his peg leg and brought it over to him. "Alright take those silly covers off and hold your leg up".

"No no really I got it!"

"Hiccuuuup what's wrong with you! It's just your wooden leg! I know how to do it"

He looked at her with a mix of incredulity, panic, and irony then just stared with his mouth open.

Then a light bulb went off in Astrid's mind, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to tickle you till you let me"

Now the panic really set in but he had no time to think any more about it because the tall blonde's agile hands found that awful spot on his sides and he was no longer in control of his body. He immediately shot out straight as a board with legs out at an angle and Astrid jumped between to still reach Hiccup's sides. Something poked her, right in the belly button. Hard and unmoving. The person formerly known as Astrid Hofferson now was a stone sculpture of a Viking girl with eyes as wide as saucers.

"OH gods, uh"….

Astrid looked down, then back up to his face, maybe five seconds passed and the corner of her mouth twitched, then her body started convulsing, then she laughed, harder and harder as she fell off Hiccup to lay next to him as she hugged herself shouting up her mirth to the heavens.

Hiccup just looked at her. Deadpan. And she just kept on laughing as she tried to tell him how everything made sense now. However all that came out was unintelligible at best and she finally surrendered to kicking her feet in the air when she glanced at Hiccup's non-impressed face. Needless to say his "problem" was a problem no more.

After what seemed ages, she regained control of herself enough to look back at the dragon master's face. Her composure lasted all of half a moment before she burst out laughing once more. The chief's face twitched as he realized the humor of the situation. He then joined heartily in the laughter and they both had a well-earned chuckle in the best way.

/

They could smell something as they came downstairs. Could it be described as a good smell? Maybe with a little imagination… or a lot. Either way, it smelled like food, and both of them were hungry.

"Well, it took you two long enough to find the kitchen, did ya get lost or something?" Valka teased them good heartedly. She had seen the state Hiccup was in when she went to bed and it was saddening to remember. She was grateful to Astrid for taking care of him when she was too broken with grief to do it herself. "I'm maken a mess O' wee flapjacks"

"Ohh THAT'S what those are OOF!" Astrid's well placed elbow silenced the innocent but stupid Viking very effectively.

Valka's face went from an irritated stare at Hiccup to a pleased nod for Astrid.

"Can I help?" Astrid's cheerful question led Hiccup to be delegated to building the fire for coffee and Astrid and Valka talked as they cooked breakfast.

Hiccup never stood a chance, and he knew it. He knew it even more when Astrid broke out in a walk that resembled a person that seemed to have a skeleton made mostly of noodles and both women broke out in a hearty laugh after his girlfriend said a few unintelligible sentences in her 'Hiccup impersonation' voice. It was an odd situation, here was his mother, who had missed his entire childhood and youth yet intrinsically stood in that position of maternal affection, talking to the girl he loved and getting to know her. Then there was Astrid, who HAD been around for his childhood, who knew all the embarrassing stories and things a mother usually tells a girl who likes her son, and she was getting to know the mother of the boy who'd stolen her heart as well. Either way, Hiccup still never stood a chance.

Breakfast was a mixed affair, the pancakes were something and took a good deal of will to keep what was swallowed, swallowed. However, the conversation was fun, though embarrassing for the only guy in the room.

After dishes Astrid bid farewell to Valka, Hiccup got the kind of farewell that left him happy and grinning like an idiot. Astrid didn't get ten paces past the Chief house before Stormfly swooped down and started squawking irritatedly at her mistress. Nadders do NOT like late breakfasts. She probably wouldn't have liked the breakfast Astrid had, but who's counting? "Ok ok girl I get it. Sorry Stromfly, but sometimes you just have to wait."

Astrid burst through the doors of her house to go straight to their store of fish for their dragons but was stopped but her mother, who was blocking the exit with a stock ladle and an expression that queried an explanation for the whereabouts of her daughter the night before.

"Sorry mom, I went to check on Hiccup last night and he was in really bad shape so I stayed with him", Astrid spoke apologetically, feeling badly that she didn't let her mom know where she was.

"Ahhh I see, Poor lad, I can well believe it. Is he doing better this morning? How is Valka? I can imagine it's been a hard few days of it for them especially." Her mother spoke with concern and caring in her eyes as only a mother can.

Astrid's mouth spread into a grin as mom asked her if he was 'doing better', remembering the subject of their earlier laughter. "He's doing a lot better actually", she chuckled, "he seems to be functioning quite well now. And his mom is doing well too, I really like her."

Mrs. Hofferson laughed, "Well that's good, but does she like you?"

Astrid laughed, "I think so, and we did have a good time this morning making breakfast". The dragon in the picture made itself known once again reminding Astrid that though she'd eaten, her dragon hadn't. "Ok ok I'm coming! Sorry mom, Stormfly won't wait any longer".

"You spoil that dragon, ya know" her mother shook her ladle at Astrid as the girl ran to the back to get the fish.

/

"Sooo how long have ye' had yor eyes on that pretty face, Hiccup?" His mother asked as they banked the fire for the morning and prepared to go out.

"Well, I guess… since forever really", the young chief pondered.

"Oh really? So, do ya think she's the one then?"

Hiccup remembered the girl he knew and how she stood for everything he admired and wanted to be. He remembered falling for Astrid the image of everything he wasn't, and he remembered falling in love with the girl he discovered on the inside of that titanium shell that she'd held up so long unchallenged. He remembered the days when he first learned how dragons really were and how much she resented him for it. The boy laughed to himself as the recollection of how angry she was when he did something better than her, and how sometimes he can still aggravate her with his natural ability with the flying beasts that came harder to her, but through all of it, he remembered how much she'd loved him and stood up for him at the hardest times of his life. How they'd laughed, fought and cried together, how every trial brought them infinitely closer together instead of driving them apart, and he looked at his mother and said earnestly, "Yeah, she's the one". There was no trying to convince her that he thought so, it just was. They were meant to be together, and nothing would change that. It wasn't a promise, it was a fact.

Valka smiled to herself as she watched the distant look in her son's eye. She knew what he felt, she knew exactly what he felt. She was just so sad that she thought so little of her husband's willingness to change. She could have had so much more but her fear kept her away. It kept her from her child and her husband, and it never believed there could be any other outcome than the one she feared, for fear always sides with the thing that is feared.

"Mom… mom?"

All of a sudden Hiccup's face appeared in front of hers, full of worry and concern. She blinked and realized there were tears running down her face and she smiled through them as she tried to hide them. Hiccup's hand cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away. He felt sad, wishing he could help but unsure as to how, so he did the thing that came most naturally to him. He hugged her and help her in his arms as he laid a comforting hand on the back of her head, rocking back and forth slowly. They stood like that for a long time, the new chief of Burk gently hushing his mother as she cried into his shoulder. Valka eventually regained her composure and shooed Hiccup along, urging him to get out and help with the rebuilding of Burk. He went reluctantly, not wanting to leave his mother in her tears alone but he knew he had to go. Toothless was also impatient to start the day, the dragon had slept in, recovering from the strain on his body from the fight of the day before, but still anxious to get going.

/

As soon as he walked out of the house, he had the immediate urge to turn right back into it, it seemed like everybody had something to ask him, something to tell him about or something that needed his attention! The five minute walk to the forge took him half an hour because he was constantly being pulled away by the people of Burk.

"Well look who decided to finally sho up, I thought maybe you'd been carried off by the Boneknapper or somethin", Gobber didn't miss a beat as he continued pounding away at his anvil.

"Oh ha ha, you know that thing only has eyes for you."

Gobber stared at the youth blankly, the remembrance of that voyage wasn't the kindest.

"Gobber, could you find someone to do the work at the forge for a bit? I think I need a second in command pretty badly", Hiccup looked at Gobber earnestly with a plea for help in his eyes. "Can you do it?"

"Aye lad, the forge can wait a day for you to get your sea legs"

Hiccup seriously doubted that his 'sea legs' would come in a day but he wasn't going to argue with his greatly needed help for the day.

/

"Alright alright lower it slowly!" for the thousandth time that day, Hiccup found himself yelling to be heard over the din of busy Vikings rebuilding their homes. With a loud THUNK, the ridge beem of a house fell into place and everyone cheered as Fishlegs' Gronkle let go the ropes that suspended the massive trunk of roughly milled wood.

"Hey you, you need to eat!" Astrid carried a basket with a bowl of steaming stew and a tankard of mead under her arm.

"I still don't see how 'hey you' is an endearing term"

"It describes you best don't you think?" His blank stare was answer enough to her question but she just laughed. She was right about the food at least, the sun was dipping to the horizon and he'd barely stopped to take a drink of water. "Common Hiccup, just sit down and eat something"

He was too tired to argue with her over her idea of pet names and he was hungry, very hungry. The stew was excellent, thick and wholesome with tender chunks of meat dancing a merry jig on his taste buds with the carrots and potatoes.

"Oh Astrid this is fantastic! Did you make this?"

She laughed at the thought, "Oh no, my mom did. I'm as good in the kitchen as YOUR mother."

"Ah hah, I see", the new chief resigned himself to the fate of his father, wide smiles and lots of hot sauce.

/

Finally, as the last of the light was gone, even the most zealous of the Vikings called it a night and went to their houses. Hiccup was the last of the village to stop his work and he surveyed the progress of the day. It never ceased to amaze him how much could be accomplished when dragons and Vikings worked together in harmony, and relief filled his body as he started to see things looking alright once again. It wasn't till now that he even had time to think about missing his dad. The lessons he'd learned that day came back to him with solid sadness that reminded him of all the things he could have done better.

A woman's voice sounded behind him, "Your father didn't die for nothing you know, this is his legacy".

Hiccup turned instinctively to look for Astrid but saw Gothi, the village elder and the wisest woman he'd ever known. "You just gestured to me"

She nodded her affirmation and spoke firmly for a woman so advanced in her years, "Yes I did, people don't leave behind things, they leave thoughts, ideas, people and life behind them. Your father died so you could live. The circumstances and way things happened, no they didn't have to happen the way they did, but the past isn't something to change, it's something to learn from. The way you've grown because of it can't be held at a value, it's too precious. You need to live so that tomorrow finds you better off than today. People who spend their lives constantly looking back at the past condemn their future."

Hiccup just stood and thought. The shame he felt, and the remorse of not listening to his father when he told him what kind of man Drago was, was strong. He wished he could have changed it but there lies the problem. Wishing and kicking himself didn't change a damn thing! His dad is still dead, Drago still had his war and there's nothing he can do about it. Gothi's words still rung in his ears as he spoke, "But how do I get over it, how do I move on? I can look forward all I want but I'm still bleeding in my heart for my stupid mistakes!"

"Where is your father now?" Gothi asked with patience.

"What do you mean? What's that got to do with it?"

"Where. Is. Your. Father. Now"

Hiccup sighed remorsefully, "In Valhalla I guess"

"You guess?"

"I know he is"

"Don't you think he's happier there?"

"Well, how do you mean? I mean I guess, I don't know I've never been there"

"Well don't you think that when you get there he'll smile and call out for you to join him in the great feasting halls of the gods?"

"Well, yeah I do"

"Sounds like a hell of a lot more fun than putting houses back together, don't you think?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, picked a splinter out of his hand, looked at the horizon and started chuckling and that chuckle grew into a laugh, which grew into a heartfelt burst of merriment from both the Chief and the Advisor. Then, he imagined his father's reaction if someone told him he had to come back again because his scrawny son couldn't pull himself back together and he laughed all the harder. Hiccup realized that wishing someone back from heaven because they couldn't get over not having them there was not only selfish but needless. He imagined asking his father to come back and he almost heard his father's deep laugh and his strong happy voice cry out, "But son, why? I'm waiting for you to come up!"

And in the gathering night, the weight was lifted. The guilt, the shame and the remorse could all be put in its proper place. He could now let the life of his father serve as a light and a force to inspire and learn from. The young chief could finally understand why people would erect monuments to the great chiefs and kings. Not to cry for or to pity, but to remind and stir the hearts of the young and make them aspire to greatness.

Lost in thought, Hiccup didn't notice Gothi take her leave and make her way slowly to her home. When he did turn around, it was because Astrid landed Toothless right behind them and he had to fight the dragon's licks off before he could give his best friend a grateful hug. Astrid hopped off and greeted Hiccup with a tired kiss and a satisfied smile.

"How're you holding up?"

"Tired, really really tired. I don't know how my dad did it"

"And how are you doing with that?"

"Gothi was here actually, she helped a lot", Hiccup spoke with a sad tone but looked like a ray of light shone through his gloom and gave him a little happiness.

Astrid raised her eyebrows and looked at him with an excited smile but when Hiccup didn't say anything more, she grew impatient, "Well? Are you going to tell me what she said or do I have to read your mind?"

"Oh right! Well…" he sat down on the soft grass as he spoke and Astrid sat next to him. Toothless joined in his own way and curled himself around the pair as he lay with his side as a backrest for the pair and Hiccup told Astrid all about his conversation with the elder and how he felt about it, his thoughts and concerns, everything just came tumbling out of him and Astrid nestled in to his shoulder as she listened.

After a long time, Hiccup finished his narrative and looked down at his girl. She was just in the process of nodding off to sleep and he asked her, "So, what do you think? Am I all wet?"

"I love you"

Hiccup stopped, what did that have to do with the philosophy of life?! How is that supposed to be an answer to his question? Then he started actually thinking again. "I love you too, Astrid", girls don't make sense. Not one bit. How on earth that changed anything he didn't know, but he did know he loved her with all his heart and that was enough. Then he realized that that was the point, not that he had to be right or wrong or that he had to know the answer or be perfect, just that he had to love her. Love doesn't change the past, it shapes the future.

She just nuzzled into his chest a little more and closed her eyes. It felt good to have her weight on him. He kissed her forehead and leaned into Toothless a little bit more and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

An hour or so later, Valka came walking up the hill looking for her son. When she saw the trio, she stopped calling for them and headed back for home. She took a thick wool blanket from the closet and went back over to them and laid the blanket over Hiccup and Astrid They snuggled in closer at the warmth but didn't stir. Valka whispered them a goodnight and headed back to the house. It'd been a long day with many more like it to follow.

/

Well, thar she blows. I hope everyone likes it! Keep your reviews coming! I love the feedback and it's always nice to hear from people who enjoyed the story.

I probably won't be able to update this thing again till next week. Sorry folks. This is, however, probably the longest chapter yet and I hope to keep it coming! Just tell me if you want me to (shameless plug) ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in writing this thing, I had to conduct the youth orchestra for our church summer school, and it was very much a learning experience for me considering I also had to compose the piece on very short notice. (Both of which I am highly untrained for!) So, needless to say it's been a busy week/weekend.

Oh and P.S. if you walk into the gym and your trainer looks at you and says "We're doing inverted kettle bell presses and max effort invert KB holds, fun. Run for your life and don't stop! My aaaarrrrmmss…. Holy crap do they hurt!

Anyways…

/

The crisp breeze felt amazing. Wind whipping through his hair at the gathering speed of toothless, time seemed to stand still. It'd been too long since he'd done this. Way too long. It was the weekend and most of the reconstruction of the village was complete. With dragons working with the villagers, it never ceased to amaze Hiccup just how much work could be done in so short a period of time. It was wonderful. His village was looking normal again, his people were looking happy again, and all seemed to be coming round the right way once more. Toothless leveled into a regal glide and they just relaxed in the sky. It really was a beautiful world.

Hiccup was almost dozing when a blue streak flew right past and in front of him. Then Astrid's cheeky grin caught his eye as she urged her Nadder to even greater speeds. Nadders were among the quickest of dragons in a straight line, but Toothless took up the challenge with enthusiasm and the race was on. Both dragons sped forwards, racing to one of the little islands just off the coast of Burk and Astrid had the lead on the dragon master and his mount. Toothless however, was not to be beaten… by anyone. Hiccup leaned down and patted his friend's neck, "Common bud, she's got us on this one". Toothless disagreed.

With a sudden lurch, the Night Fury's skin under Hiccup became hot, and Hiccup stared wide eyed at his dragon as Toothless started to glow with that same blue fire from the battle. The dragon's wings bent at the thumb to give it a smaller footprint in the front and dragon and rider surged forward in an almost uncanny ability to accelerate from fast to insane.

"Toothless what's going on, buddy?! You ok?!"

They flew past Astrid and Stromfly like they were standing still and both females gave a surprised cry and tried to keep up with the masters of flight. It was to no avail, Hiccup and Toothless were travelling way too fast for them and Toothless let a fireball of victory heat the air and ring the ears as they neared the coast.

"Hiccup, what happened to toothless?! How'd you even do that?"

"I don't know, Astrid, Toothless you ok bud?"

The dragon gave a self-satisfied nod with his head as he danced around Stormfly in victory, looking very smug indeed.

"Weird, you should ask your mom about it probably."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea"

Toothless didn't seem to be ailing so they found a spot to relax and enjoy the morning for a change. "Wow, I've almost forgotten what it's like to do nothing". The young Chief let out a sigh as he flopped on the grass besides a tree. Astrid did the same and they sat side by side in the warm morning sun.

"Well Hiccup, is it as hard being chief as you thought it would be?" Astrid smiled at her boyfriend and leaned on his shoulder as she closed her eyes in comfort.

"No actually", Hiccup chuckled to himself, "It's a lot harder. Every time I think I'm done, something else happens or someone else needs help with something".

"You know it's not going to be like this forever right? The village will settle down, and we'll get it all figured out eventually", she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"I sure hope so!" he chuckled and stared with wide eyes, "I don't know how much longer I can take all this".

Astrid laughed, she agreed. It'd been 5 days since the battle and she'd only gotten to spend a few precious hours together with him collectively. It was nice to just sit and soak up the sun with the person she loved.

/

Valka looked around her as she put away the last of the breakfast dishes. Everything was old and new again at the same time. The chief house looked the same, yet from all the dragon fires it had sustained, it had been rebuilt many times since she'd been carried off. She sighed, it'd been so long since she'd called this place home yet it already seemed like home again. Oh why oh why did she have to let her fear get the better of her! Why did she refuse to believe in the love of her husband more than the hatred he felt for the beasts she'd grown to love and respect. Then she realized it wasn't her fear only, but her own pride and stubbornness that made her refuse to see anything but stubbornness in others, for when we most see a fault in others is when we are most guilty of it ourselves. She hung her head in shame, but it does no good to kick yourself about the past when the future has yet to be formed. She chuckled at the thought of it, rather like a young dragon she'd seen who was still getting used to flight. The poor thing was looking backwards to see how it was doing and didn't see the wall right in front of it. Mistakes like that can be painful, but the only way to avoid them is to give up the pride that feels it can't make a mistake and see the good of something rather than the apparent evil.

She then thought of her reuniting with her family and the blessing of her years with the dragons and getting to know them. She realized the warning she was able to give and the information to the riders of Burk on dragon hierarchy and it made her a little less sad. She gathered up her things and went outside to see how the town was faring after the hard week's work. She was hoping to talk to Ingrid Hofferson about a certain matter that'd been on her mind.

As she walked down the main street, dragon and Viking alike greeted her with good mornings and a friendly wave as she passed. It was like she'd never been away. The villagers didn't blame her for how she felt. After all, they were beyond surprised when Stoic adapted to the changes in Burk as well as he had. She made her way to the other side of the town and finally stopped at the front door of the Hofferson household. She knocked and Mrs. Hofferson opened the door.

"Good morning Valka, how are you settling into the Viking life again?" Ingrid smiled kindly as she let the former Cheiftess in.

"It's quite an adjustment I will admit."

Ingrid nodded sagely, she could imagine the emotional rollercoaster the poor woman must be on. "So, if I may ask, what brings you here today?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm here to talk about my son and your daughter, I'm sure you can see how close they've become."

Ingrid smiled remembering watching the two of them as they worked side by side, rebuilding their home and caring for their people like they'd done it for their whole lives. "Who couldn't?" she chuckled, "They've been thick as thieves.

Both ladies had a good laugh at that statement. They both remembered when they were young and the love they'd shared with their husbands was young and burning in their hearts. Though that time of life was over for them, they couldn't help but look fondly at those who were just discovering what true love really was.

"Well, I know my husband would usually take care of such matters but in light of circumstances, I thought it best to come straight to you", Valka said with a sad smile.

Ingrid had lost her husband years ago when Astrid was still a very young girl. Since then, she'd taken care of the house and run the family affairs on her own.

"Aye, I know the feeling, it isn't easy going it alone, but sometimes it just seems to be how things work."

Both ladies nodded their agreement. They understood life now from a slightly different perspective and it wasn't always the easier one. Valka did feel an amazing sense of relief, she knew that Vikings still very much held to the most rigid marital structures, and while many of them helped the people get along in rougher times, without parents who were willing to listen and respect the wishes of their children, it could lead to very unhappy matches. The fact that Mrs. Hofferson was willing, to on all sides, to let her daughter choose her husband, it didn't hurt at all that the man she chose just happened to be the dragon master and hero of Burk, incidentally being the chief of the tribe.

They talked for a while, Ingrid made some tea and they enjoyed the warm summer morning together, telling old stories and generally catching up while also discussing the future of their children together. All was going well, then barely controlled chaos broke out as Astrid, Stromfly, Hiccup and Toothless all came bounding up toward the Hofferson house. Stormfly and Toothless were playing a rough sort of tag and the two young people were running at a brisk jog towards the house.

"Mom, Mom! You here?" Hiccup exclaimed loudly upon entering.

"Yes child, I'm here. I was just talking with Ingrid for a bit."

"Oh ok, well I was racing Astrid this morning and Toothless wait, why were you talking to Mrs. Hofferson again?"

"Nevermind Hiccup, continue"

The young man looked at his mom inquiringly before shaking it off and continuing his narrative. "We were racing and Stormfly was beating Toothless and then all of a sudden Toothless got really… hot? And turned that same blue and completely outpaced Astrid and was breathing hard for a little while after. Is there something wrong with him?"

The seasoned dragon trainer smiled kindly at her son and motioned for them to go outside so she could take a look at the Night Fury. She put her hand over his nose and he immediately fell onto his back, purring and gurgling like a puppy wanting its belly scratched. She quickly counted the nubs under his jaw line and looked over the skin coloration of the dragon's body. Valka finished her examination and smiled at her son. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. Toothless is just fine and quite healthy. He's just reached maturity or full power so to speak but he's still getting used to it so it'll put some strain on him for a little while. You now have one of, if not THE most powerful dragon known to myself or Vikings in general."

Hiccup took the news with I mixture of shock and awe, then breathed a sigh of relief. He'd known it couldn't have been anything very serious, but he was worried about his friend nonetheless. The idea that Toothless is now a really powerful, glowing blue speed machine was awfully cool, it would have been horrible if something was really wrong with him.

Everyone feeling relieved, suddenly felt hungry, and what better place to feel hungry than the legendary kitchen of Ingrid Hofferson. Good thing she'd just ordered another lamb from the butcher. The Hiccup of yesterday who picked and chose at his food was gone, and was replaced by the ravenous appetite of a growing young man.

/

Far off in a distant corner of the northern sea, tears were shed quietly. In the corner of a hot, stinking cell, a poor little Viking girl, barely eleven, cowered in fear in the rotten hull of a Moorish schooner as tall, dark men with scimitars and turbans patrolled the decks. They blazed south, burning their way back to Turkey. Leaving fear, death and destruction behind them.

The Ottomans were coming.

/

Aaaand that's a wrap. As an admitted history nut, this time period I know is a little out of sync. The Ottoman Empire was established a long time after the Danish Vikings ruled the sea, but it makes for a good story right? ;) heh heh how'd you like my first cliff hanger?

P.S. Happy Fourth!


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm back finally lol. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but I'll admit, the falloff in reviewing is a little disheartening. Either way, here's the next one and I hope you all enjoy it.

And also a clarification on the new and improved Toothless. I'm very aware of the possible physics flaws of the turn of speed Toothless exhibited but those are mostly due to my unhoned skills at portraying what I meant. The way it played out in my mind is that the blue glow is basically like a stimulant reserve in Toothless that develops in mature Night Furies. The affect is that Toothless' wing muscles are able to put down more power and thus a faster rate of flapping which lead to the speed. Anyways, enough bothering you all with details ;) (Can you tell I'm not Southern?)

/

It'd been a month now since the battle and things were settling back down. Hiccup had gladly accepted the offer of Spitelout to continue to be second in command as the large man had done in the years of Stoic. Gobber took on a new apprentice at the forge and that gave Hiccup the freedom to do his duties as chief and only stop in if he had new designs or plans he wanted to work on or discuss with the one armed smith.

"Oh common! WORK!" Hiccup was trying to get his flight gear on. It wasn't working well. When things had calmed down, Astrid decided it was time to teach Hiccup how to be useful with a sword or other weapons and the results did not lie. His shoulders had broadened and his physique had filled out in a way that told those around him that though he was still lean by Viking standards, there was power in his frame as well. His body left him all the lithe agility of cat and thus made him, as a swordsman, very deadly indeed.

Then it happened, he finally yanked the pants up and the seams gave way at the thigh and rear end, leaving a handy hole for emergency bathroom runs but not for walking in the public eye. "Seriously?! This is just great! Now what?"

Hiccup was at a loss as to what to do. There was no way in hell he was going to walk out into the village looking like this, it just wasn't happening.

"Hi Hiccup what are you BAHAHAHA OH MY GODS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, the poor guy would have.

"ASTRID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hiccup gave a rather unmanly and quite exasperated scream and ran for the bed sheets. After piling them around what remained of his pants, he looked up at his girlfriend and said, "Astrid, hi Astrid, Astrid hi. Uhhhh what are you doing here again?"

"I thought I'd bring you over some breakfast my mom made, figured then you'd get a good meal that'd want to stay down in the morning, but I can see you have bigger problems hehehehe", Astrid started chuckling which turned into a giggle and lead to a good laugh at her scrawny young man, who didn't look nearly as pleased.

"Thank you for summing that up… Oh Gods what am I going to do?! None of my pants fit anymore, and if I'm afraid to bend over or something, how am I supposed to be chief?!"

Astrid thought for a moment the said, "Well, there's only one thing to do, you need to go to the seamstress, because you, my dear, need new pants" Hiccup thought about it while Astrid had another good chuckle at him.

"Ok? But how on earth do I get there? I'm not walking through the town half naked and riding Toothless with no pants would just look ridiculous!"

"Well, there's a window curtain in the other room that looks like it could work? It's a green and red plaid and should do the trick", she gave a sideways grin as she took off for the curtain not waiting for an ok.

Hiccup resigned himself to his fate. He knew one way or another he'd have to get to Prick the old seamstress. She was little for a Viking and didn't like to be roused from her little shop. That would just make her mad, and an upset Prick, is a Viking that cannot be quiet to save her own life.

Astrid brought in the curtain and held it out for Hiccup. He grabbed it and bundled it in his lap and continued to look at Astrid with a nervous smile.

"Well?" he looked at her some more then looked at the door, Astrid realized what her was motioning to and walked out, gently closing the door after her.

After a few bumps, bangs and muffled curses, she heard was she was waiting for, the reluctant cry for help. She walked in to find a Hiccup, half crumpled on the floor with his pants a quarter of the way to his knees, turning beat red as he saw his girlfriend walk in and give him a once over with her eyes. Astrid, unexpectedly, turned a rosy hue as well, but not for the reasons Hiccup imagined.

With Hiccup's pants on so tight, they showed every sinew of his leg, and she began to see that thinking of Hiccup as her 'scrawny little boyfriend' wasn't as accurate as she once supposed. They were definitely thicker, but not with fat. His legs bristled with newly found quads and calves which matched the definition she seemed only now to notice that grew in the chief's arms, back and core. Hiccup was growing up, and not just up. "Astrid… ugh Astrid! A little help?!"

She shook herself and reached to help Hiccup back onto the bed. "How do you want to do this?"

The boy thought for a moment and just shook his head in shear embarrassment. "Well? I think I'm going to have to hold the headboard, and ugh", he slapped his hand to his face to try and hide his discomfort, "You're going to have to grab them and pull..."

Astrid took one look at him and busted out laughing once again at the poor guy. She knew she shouldn't but it was just too darn funny and she slapped her knees as she laughed. "Hahahaha ok ok I can do thaaahahaha I can do that hahaha"

Hiccup grabbed the headboard, shut his eyes and prayed for this to be over as soon as possible.

Astrid pulled and the pants budged…. A little. She pulled harder, then harder. She looked at Hiccup like he had two heads and braced one foot on the bed as she got ready to put.

"Hiccup, goodness are you up yet, someone brought breakf…." Valka just stood there, hand half raised and her mouth open. The scene before her was totally bazaar. Here was her son, hanging onto his headboard in nothing but a shirt and some underwear, and there was Astrid in all of her Viking charm, bracing one leg against the bed and holding the ends of his pants in a death grip as she pulled as hard as she could on them.

Valka tried to say something, anything. But nothing came out. She was totally struck dumb so she did what any self-respecting, level headed Viking would do, she turned right around and strolled out of the room leaving the two young people rather speechless themselves.

"Oh my gods this can't be happening!" Hiccup moaned aloud.

With one last Herculean effort, pants and owner were separated, and Astrid flew backwards and landed flat on her rear end. She then lifted the pants up and looked at Hiccup through the hole in the seat, "Well, THAT was an adventure!"

Hiccup couldn't have cared less about the adventure of it, he was still burning with the embarrassment of not only having to have his girlfriend help him take his pants off, but having his mom walk right in the middle of it! The young man resigned himself to his fate, the fate of just having one of those days that you never want to repeat but yet you'll laugh about it the rest of your life. However, this didn't change the fact that he was still sitting in front of his girlfriend in nothing but a shirt and his necessities.

"Umm, so how am I going to wear a curtain through town?"

"Here, stand up and lets figure it out." Astrid grabbed the curtain and started wrapping it around Hiccup, he wasn't very impressed.

"It looks like a skirt!"

"No, it'll be fine, but I could get you one of my skirts to try it if you want?"

"No! No ugh this'll be fine."

Astrid chuckled to herself and started wrapping the curtain around her young man. She got done and stepped back to take a look, but as soon as she did so, the tail end started falling off and Hiccup was scrambling to keep it on him.

"Here, let me try again", Astrid said with a critical gaze and rewrapped the towel, only this time she took the tail end and threw it over his shoulder then tucked it in the back. "There, that'll do!"

"Astrid, are you kidding me! I look like I'm wearing a dress!"

"Any better ideas?" She cocked her hip and Hiccup knew the warning signs of a punch in the arm. The chief shook his head and followed the slightly built blond downstairs.

Valka took one look at her son and burst into laughter. Hiccup wasn't amused.

/

There was much frowning in Burk that day, and to a casual onlooker you'd think it was a very gloomy town. However, to the inquisitive eye, one could see the stifled giggles and chuckles as the Vikings did their uttermost to not laugh at their chief. One thing was clear, that he was headed to the seamstress' shop in desperate need of a pair of pants.

The little old lady sized Hiccup up and started digging through a pile of cloths as he stood there and tried to act normal. Prick's faithful companion and fellow craftslady couldn't help but giggle in the corner every time her eyes strayed the poor lad's way. Brunhilde Mildred Williamson was her name, but everyone just called her BMW for short. She started getting the tape measure and pins out, and Hiccup knew he'd have to take the awful skirtlike thing off at some point, if it hadn't killed every one of laugher before. Huh… Killed everyone… Killed…. Seems like a fitting name doesn't it?

The poor boy didn't have much time to dwell on it because a large burly Viking burst through the door and told his Chief that a largish ship was arriving and the rigging was very foreign. As much as it pained him to once more be seen in his present attire, he knew he'd have to get out there and see what they wanted. The stitching duo had just finished taking his measurements and he stepped off the little platform and straight out the door.

The ship was long and drew little water, and it held three masts that were rigged like a schooner. The fore deck was swooping and the bowsprit was long and lofty with jib sails flapping idly in the cross breeze. Some of the Vikings watched with keen eyes as the ship tacked into the harbor, its speed into the wind was impressive to say the least and the maneuverability of the craft piqued the interest of the local shipwrights. As the ship moored, a tall, lanky, dark skinned man with sharp features and piercing eyes stepped onto the gangway. The man wore an off white robe that was cut in the middle to a little past the knee in front and back, and a long, curved scimitar hung at his waist. He walked with purposeful steps and a condescending air about him, almost one of arrogance. The dragons lit their furnaces and kept close to their masters.

"Hail, people of the North", the man spoke as addressing a crowd but the people of Burk parted so the man could see Hiccup. "Haha! So this is your leader." The man laughed scornfully and looked down on the young Chief. "I have come to warn you. The world is changing, a new power is rising. His imperial excellence, Sultan Osman", here he bowed as if honoring the very mention of the man's name, "Seeks to expand his immeasurable and magnificent empire to share the benevolence of his rule with the poor, needy and simple people of Burk."

"If his kingdom is already immeasurable, why does he want our island?" the young chief drew himself up to his full height, skirt and all. The herald was not pleased at this response.

"To give to you all the benefits and safety that his magnanimous rule would provide."

"Why do you think we need that? Don't we look perfectly happy as we are?" As he spoke, Hiccup raised his voice to address everyone around him as a common gesture. The people shouted their agreement and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the Arab and awaited the man's reply.

Sulamon, for that was his name, felt his charm and his story cracking from underneath him, and he didn't like it. "And who are you to treat the offer of Sultan Osman", here again he bowed, "With such disrespect. Dressed in a skirt no less!"

"… It's called a 'killed'" Hiccup deadpanned, he wasn't liking this new visitor at all!

"A... Killetd?" Sulamon tried it out on his tongue but the accent that he spoke with made it extremely difficult to say 'killed' and what came out was something more like a T on the end.

"That's right… a Kilt", Hiccup played along with the man, partly because the name sounded slightly better than just 'killed', and partly to irritate him further.

The dark man took the retort as an insult and stepped forwards half drawing his sword. "I have KILT men for less!" but he got no further, Toothless jumped down from his vantage point snarling and preparing a firebolt that could have incinerated the man and his ship in a heartbeat. Sulamon, who'd seen the other dragons around and didn't seem to be perturbed, froze in his tracks and stared at Toothless. He half pointed then let his arms fall again to his sides. "BE WARNED! His magnificence, Sultan Osman", again with the silly bow, "Does not take kindly to rebels!"

And with that, the man yelled some orders to his crew, stepped back on his boat, and set sail south. Hiccup breathed a tremendous sigh of relief and let his shoulders sag slightly.

Gobber gave him a playful nudge in the gut. "Sooo a Kelt? Wha's tha? Sum new chieftain's cloths or sumthen?"

"More like a Chief who got too big for his britches", Astrid half whispered in Hiccup's other ear and he elbowed her as he shot her daggers with his eyes.

"It's a new uhhh… a new… summer outfit for chiefs and… stuff", Hiccup fished for words, trying to ignore the stifled giggles of the ax wielding blond beside him.

"Ahhh I got it! Fer air circulation and the like eh? Heh heh", Gobber put his claw to his chin, weighing out the possible benefits of the new 'kilt'. "But…. ar ya warin undies?"

"UUHHHH it's a secret!" Hiccup was now desperately looking for an exit as he took off towards Prick's once more.

Sobriety settled again on the chief's brow as he got closer to the cloths shop. This Sulamon guy seemed quite serious in his threat and Hiccup had learned not to take threats lightly anymore. If this Sultan Osman wanted their island, then he would have to take it by force. There was no question about that. Would reason work? Hiccup honestly didn't know, his longing for peace would never be denied, but he had learned that not all men wanted peace, and there is a point at which a man must fight for what he owns, for what he has, and that was his freedom. A nation which believed that could not and would not be subjugated so long as that will to fight remained. They would need to meet this threat head on, they couldn't just weather this storm. The island of Burk will fight if it comes to it, and the chief steeled his heart to lead his people.

/

"Sulamon, you have returned. What news from the North?" The speaker was seated on a golden throne in a great stone wall. Blood still stained the floors and the conquering Sultan looked about him as a cruel smile played across his lips.

It had been a month's voyage for Sulamon as he walked to the throne and knelt with both knees. He bowed his head to the floor, "Sultan Osman the inexorable, the villagers of Burk will fight. I see it in their eyes, they don't know the armies of your empire, they don't know fear."

Osman looked at his emissary for a moment, then replied, "…. They will. They will know the horror of rebelling against me, the high Sultan of the Ottoman Empire."

Osman raised himself from the throne and proceeded to walk from the hall, "Your Excellency, one thing more". Osman stopped a few paces from the door and half turned.

"What is it?"

"They have another Night Furry." Sulamon kept his head to the floor as he spoke, not daring to raise it.

Osman stared at the man and asked, "Does it obey them?"

"Yes, my lord. It seems to".

The emperor glared at his emissary, then gave a yell of frustration as he turned once more and stormed out of the hall.

/

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS THE LAST OF ITS KIND! A MONSTER OF MONSTERS! TO SUBDUE THE NATIONS OF THE NORTH!" The sultan raged at a man of great stature though bent with scars, one arm, and one sightless eye.

"Yes, my lord! It is. There is no dragon to match its ferocity!" the man who spoke was none other than Drago the Bludfist. Half dead and broken, he'd hung on to the black alpha until the current washed him within sight of one of the corsair slaving ships and he was fished from the sea.

"THEN WHY DOES MY TRUSTED EMISSARY BRING ME NEWS OF ANOTHER NIGHT FURY! WHO IS WITHIN CONTROL OF THE VIKINGS THEMSELVES!" Osman's fury was a thing to behold. He towered over even Drago himself.

The dragon Warlord had been playing a very dangerous game, making promises with very dangerous people and his game had played out before he could capitalize on the gains. Lady luck sold him out that Sulamon would stumble upon the island of Burk in his mission to feel out the Viking nations.

"Your excellence, they must have some kind of spell to subdue the dragon's will, it must be of a lesser strength than yours, your supreme majesty."

Osman stared at the fearful prisoner for a minute or more. He turned to go, slowly and deliberately. Then, he stopped and stood with his back to the power hungry Viking. He spoke calmly, with murder in his voice, "I am tired of your lies, North man!"

With one swift motion, the emperor drew his long scimitar and separated Drago's head from his shoulders. The corpse slumped to the ground as blood stained the straw covered floor. A Night Furry lay just a few feet behind, chained at the feet, neck and tail, starring with eyes full of hatred as emperor stared at dragon, mutual hatred reigning supreme.

/

Wow, I can't tell you all how sorry I am this was so late. It's just been a mad house at home here and I've barely had time to get on my computer, let alone get some writing done. I'd really love to hear what all of you think. I think a good goal for me is to try and do a Chapter a week, maybe more depending, so don't be worried about a gap in updates, I'm still working on it.


	6. Chapter 5

Well, here goes another one

/

"What do we do now?"

"Aye, what if they're already coming? We aren't prepared for war! We just finished this one!"

The gathering in the great hall was chaotic to say the least. Ideas flew around the hall at great speed to the point that Hiccup couldn't even hear himself think.

"BE QUIEEEEET!" Gobber's bellow roared above the din and silenced the Vikings rather quickly. "LE THA CHIEF SPEEK!"

All eyes turned to Hiccup. "Oh thanks a lot Gobber", Hiccup whispered to Gobber.

"Ach noo problem, anytime!"

The young chief rolled his eyes at the failure of the smith to pick up on his sarcasm. "We have to go out there. We have to scout out this Osman guy to see if he's even really serious."

"Aye but who do we send?!" one of the older Vikings chimed in.

"I'll go. Myself, Astrid, Snotlout and the Twins. A smaller group is less likely to attract attention and we'll try to avoid a fight if possible. Mom will be acting chief in my absence and Spitelout will continue to be the right hand man. Now, we need to plan this scouting expedition so everyone else can go home for the night. Mom, Spitelout, can you stay here for a bit for planning?"

Everyone nodded and started to make the trek home, except those who'd been asked to say, and Fishlegs. The poor meaty fellow had a resolute frown on his face and tears in his eyes. He walked up to Hiccup tentatively and pulled him to one side. "I want to go, everyone is going except me, and I want to go." His small squeaky voice was even smaller and more squeaky than usual and Hiccup could tell he was holding back tears.

The Chief felt terrible. He knew they'd have to travel fast and light, and like it or not, neither Fishlegs nor Meatlug were cut out for that kind of work. More importantly however, Hiccup knew he needed Fishlegs here, back at the village. "Fish, did you get a good look at that crew and that guy, Sulamon?"

"Yeah, why?" the two ton Viking's interest was piqued.

"What do you think their stats are?"

"Speed 20, Agility 23, stealth maybe 30, Armor 8, very dangerous at night or with sudden raids." The Gronkle master rattled off the numbers almost without thinking.

"So what would you say our chances fighting them on land and then on sea would be?" The chief encouraged him with an earnest smile.

"On land with close formation, 70% success rate with even numbers and 50% if it were a 2 to 1 numbers, on sea, 40 to 60% depending on the wind. In a calm, we might have a 60% at even numbers because we have sweeps."

"And if they were in range of our catapults?"

"60% at 2 to 1 against us", Fishlegs announced with a smile.

"And THAT is why we need you here." Hiccup told him emphatically with a nod and a smile.

"I don't get it?" Fishlegs looked downtrodden again.

"Don't you see? Just by seeing that ship that came in, you were able to tell me all about their possible fighting style and how we would stack up against them. Do you think with that knowledge, you could design some tools and weapons with Gobber to give us a better chance of winning?"

The portly giant's eyes lit up with a happy grin and excited eyes, "Oh yes I could! I can get started on it right away!"

"Excellent! I'm going to bring my sketch book with me and take down as much information as I can and then when I get back I'll give you my findings and you can lead all of the final preparations. Is that clear?"

"Oh yes yes yes Hicc- I mean Chief!"

"Good now I've…" but the chief was talking to air, Fishlegs had taken off like a rocket, his note book in his hand, babbling to himself numbers and calculations for all sorts of new things. The chief had taken Fishlegs under his wing a bit in the past and taught him much in the way of fabrication and design and this was the first time Fishlegs had been given a free hand with his ideas.

"Well, that went well", Astrid nudged Hiccup in the arm as she winked at him.

"Yeah, better than I expected", the young man let out a sigh of relief.

"Ya know, you were born to lead." She smiled at him fondly as she gave him a playful punch in the arm and nodded towards the main table where the scouting party was waiting for him."

"Alright, you guys know the name of the game. We pack light, move fast and try not to make a scene", here Hiccup looked meaningfully at the twins. "Now we don't…"

There was a knock on the door to the great hall. Hiccup sighed and yelled for the person to come in. It was Erat. He entered and said, "Umm I wasn't sure if I should be here but I think I have some information that you might find helpful."

"Alright, come in and have a seat", the chief motioned him to sit.

"What you're dealing with is what they call Ottomans, and they're a strange bunch O' people."

"Go on?" Astrid's voice urged the fellow on.

"From what I've mostly seen and heard, they're slavors. They raid small villages or settlements, kill all the men and take the small boys, women and children."

"Ugh, disgusting!" Ruffnut made a face and her twin ground his fist into his other hand.

"From what I hear, they come from the far east. Where legend says it's always bloomin 'ot and full of sand."

"That would account for the robes", Hiccup interjected briefly.

"Right, and I've heard they don't 'ave a merciful bone in their body", here Erat looks down sadly, "They kill just for the enjoyment of it. They treat those whom they've conquered as worse than dirt and don't care at all".

"Well, I guess that rules out negation"

Erat just laughed and said, "If you think Drago was stubborn, don't even think about reasoning with these people. They just don't want it."

"Anything else about them we should know?" Hiccup asked resolutely.

"That's really about it. Except that they like to cruise coasts and don't stray into the open ocean much. Those corsair ships don't do well in rough water. Oh, and be careful and don't trust them with anything. They have no problem lying to a foreigner."

"We'll keep that in mind, thank you", the chief nodded to the former trapper and Erat exited the hall and headed for home.

"We leave at dawn, any questions?"

"Nope. We're clear" they all nodded their agreement.

"Mom, Spitelout, shore up the defenses and work with Fishlegs on battle plans. Also, we should start gathering provisions and stocking the store houses. I hate to say it but we need to be prepared for a siege."

The little meeting broke up and each went to their respective houses, bu few of them found the comfort of sleep. Astrid lay in her bed contemplating the trip and the long journey they'd most likely be going through, it was a daunting task but well worth it for the safety of her people.

Hiccup also slept uneasily that night. He couldn't help but play through his mind what Erat had said over and over again. How would they face this new foe? Who and what exactly was this new enemy and how on earth would Burk face this threat that now glared at them so soon after they'd defeated their most recent foe.

Even the dragons felt the unease of the village. They slept intermittently and squabbled between themselves, they knew something was happening tomorrow, they just didn't know what. The strange people and even stranger scent the foreigners brought with them was enough to put them on their guard, but their masters restlessness just heightened the dragons' senses all the more.

/

"Bey! We've sailed these coasts for months and yet we have still no success."

"You will hold your peace! Till I am unable to draw my sword or my breath, you obey me!" the Turkish captain retorted to his first mate. Angry and disheartened by their sorry bad luck, the Ottoman captain, or 'bey' as they called themselves, was in a very bad mood.

They'd sailed the coast in attempts to raid the local fishing villages and take off slaves, but after their first raid which went very badly, the corsairs had only run into empty villages and castles too well fortified to attempt to pillage. This first raid was against a very small coastal fishing village but the men fought to the death and then the women picked up their weapons and would not be taken alive. The children had run for the hills, and all that was left was a trembling little girl of seven. She was slightly built and had a soft face with the deepest nut brown eyes you ever saw. At least she'd fetch a decent price at the slave markets of Istanbul. The problem was, one slave just wasn't enough. They wanted to make a profit off this trip and the pickings were slim at best. "We will sail north, to the land of the Vikings. We will fetch a rare price for their hides", the Bey nodded his head in finality, he was not open to suggestions.

His second was leery of this idea, for they'd all heard rumors of the ferocity of the men of the north and he wasn't interested in trying their already incredibly bad luck. But the captain had spoken, and he wouldn't challenge the Ottoman's right to rule his own vessel.

So the head of the corsair ship swung north and the crew steeled themselves for a fight.

/

So there's another one. Kinda setting the stage for a lot more but life has been crazy I tell you!

I'm really glad everyone is liking it! Sometimes it can be tough to remember to stick with it but thank goodness I have a good memory right? Haha

To **SkylineWriter: **Thanks Sweetheart, glad you like it ;)


End file.
